A Titledeprived Kodocha Fanfic
by shabondama
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests. It's a Kodocha fanfic in which I could not find a title. Any suggestions? -- Chapter 3 now up! I can just see your excitement.. XD
1. Chapter 1

A Title-deprived Kodocha Fanfic  
  
A/N:Howdy, y'all. ^-^ I'm "Fifi LeCheezPoof", but I don't like that name, because, well... I think I was on something when I made that name. Now I'm "Haru no hime", which with all honesty, isn't much better, but it means "Spring Princess", and I was born in spring, so... X_x; This is based on the manga, since I read all of it. ^_^ I'd probably base my Kodocha stories on the TV show if I had seen past episode 36. O.o Anyway, since it's based on the manga, Sana and Akito are dating. Fuka and Takaishi are dating (in the manga, they talk over the phone, but it's never really made specific if they go out. But since Fuka's cool, I say she gets Takaishi, but he's in Osaka, so it doesn't matter anyhow), and Aya and Tsuyoshi, well, there always all lovey-dovey, so there. ^_^; Oh yeah, this is after the end of the manga, when Akito returns to Japan for 10th grade. By the way, does anyone know where I can download Kodocha BGMs? Or does anyone know where I can download the 2nd opening animation of Kodocha without downloading a whole episode? I don't mind downloading an episode, but I have an older version of RealPlayer, and it costs money to update it, for some reason... Anyway, I wanna see it... ^_^; Oh well, I'll just look harder.  
  
Also, this chapter is slightly... sad? Read for yourself. ^_^; (Depending on the reviews, I'll know whether or not to make it a character death... Ahh! I don't want to, though!)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not in any way, shape, form, or phase, own Kodocha. All of that stuff belongs to Obana Miho-san.   
  
The clenching feeling in the pit of Akito's stomach didn't help as he strolled down the sidewalk in midst of a heavy downpour. Not only was the weather less than pleasant, something didn't feel right. It appeared to be somewhat of an unbalance somewhere, like something bad was going to happen, but he was unaware of exactly what. When he left school, it was a warm, sunny day, but once he arrived at the doors, it immediately began to rain heavily, and being it was so spontaneous, Akito didn't have a need for an umbrella. School had been dismissed early due to the storm, but unfortunately for him, he had no way of going home except for walking. His white school uniform hanging off of him, and a stained off-white. He pushed his hair away from his eyes, and squinted in the distance.  
"Stupid rain..." He growled under his breath, and went on. He glanced over to a car that drove past, as it immediately stopped several feet in front of him.   
"Rei-kun, stop right here!" Shouted a female voice, as a completely dry, teenage girl in pigtails ran in front of him, a large umbrella held overhead.  
"Hey, Hayama, you're completely soaked!" She cried, cheerfully. She softly kissed his cheek, and held the umbrella over his head as well. "Rei-kun can drive you the rest of the way home!"  
He silently thanked her, and nodded. She took his cold, damp hand and led him to Rei's car. Sana opened the door, and climbed in the car, Akito following after.  
"Good morning, Hayama-kun..." Rei greeted, silently fuming about the mess that was made to his clean car.  
"Hello." He replied, with an expression that showed that he could care less about the puddle of rainwater his clothes left.  
"Can you drive Hayama home?" Sana asked, as Rei continued to drive. He nodded. "By the way, why didn't you wait for me after school, Hayama?"  
"I didn't know I was supposed to," Akito responded. "You didn't tell me to."  
"I don't have to! Tsuyoshi always waits for Aya, and they go home together! So should we! You could have avoided getting wet if you just waited another two minutes..." Sana continued, as she brought her fingers to brush Akito's hair out of his eyes.   
"If you say so, Sana." He answered, his gaze averting to the window.  
"I say so!" She said, louder, and Akito reached for Sana's hand, squeezing it lightly as he kept his gaze toward the window. Sana gave a smile, as she watched the houses passing by. Rei looked on, getting a bit frustrated as he watched how Sana could fall in love with such a person.  
Rei stopped in front of Akito's house. "Later," Akito said, as he reached for the handle.  
"I'll go with you," Sana offered, but Rei turned around to face her.  
"You have a commercial shoot in an hour."  
"Oh, that's right..." She muttered, and laughed sheepishly. "Well, be sure to dry off, okay, Hayama? I'll call you later! But if I forget, I'll see you in school tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah. 'Bye." Akito said, and quickly pecked Sana on the cheek, and left the car with his hands in his pockets, toward his front door. Rei's jaw dropped at Akito's gesture, and stayed silent.  
"Don't get mad, Rei-kun!" Sana teased. "You know there are worse things that he could do!"  
Rei pressed his foot on the gas pedal and quickly sped to the studio for a change.  
(A/N: I doubt Rei is still very intimidated/hostile toward him at this point, but Rei isn't entertaining otherwise... T_T;)  
That evening, after Akito had showered and changed into dry clothes, all he wanted to do was sleep. That's what rain did to him. Depending on his mood, the rhythmic pounding of water droplets made him feel at peace, or it made him want to pound a wall in for being so depressing. Akito sat at the chair opposite the television, and grabbed the remote. He flipped the "on" switch, yet the television wouldn't turn on. He opened the back of the remote to find they did not have batteries. So he made the uncomfortable trip of getting up, walking over to the kitchen, opening a drawer, getting the batteries, walking back, putting in the batteries, and sitting down again. When he turned on the television, a woman in a kimono with her hair down, but a small ponytail sitting atop her head, squeezing a disgruntled, white bat with purple wings in her hand. The woman had rosy cheeks and a small smile on her face.  
"O... Obana desu..." The woman said slowly. "Eeto.."  
The program was cut off when the words "Breaking News" appeared in big letters on the television screen. (A/N: This was a bit more in the anime, but Obana-san had to be mentioned somehow...)  
"This is Mr. Bob Bobditto reporting from channel 12 news, with a breaking story. There has been report of a car accident on a busy boulevard..."  
Careless drivers, Akito thought to himself.  
"The accident involved two cars and a van, in which one of the nearly mutilated cars contained the famous teen idol, 15 year-old Kurata Sana and her manager Sagami Rei..." The man said, as a clip of a female's body was sprawled onto a stretcher.  
Akito stood up, eyes wide, mouth open. He dropped the remote.  
"They have been taken out of the wreck, where they were taken to a local hospital. Kurata-san was found unconscious and bleeding, and there are no current reports on her condition. As for her manager, Sagami, he is in stable condition. We will update you at 3:00."  
He picked up the remote once more, and turned off the television. He hurled it at the television, and pulled on his sneakers.  
Running into the rain once more, he was determined to see Sana. He demanded closure, to know that she might be just fine.   
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
A/N: This was short. Also, I love Sana-chan as much as I love dear Akito (which is a whole lot), but I'm just so bored... Rant? Rave? Flame? Comments, tips, suggestions, advice, bored? Talk to me, people! I'm not going to know unless you tell me. I love reviews! Also, thank you to those that reviewed my other fic, "My Heart will always be with you..." That story totally sucked, but I'm determined to continue that as well, along with a more humorous fanfic I was thinking of, "The Kurata Misako Show", a Jerry Springer-type talk show. ^_^ With the characters of Kodocha having enough issues, why not exaggerate it more? Anyway, see you all soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:    Hello, you lovely people, you. ^_^; I'm really happy with all of your reviews, and I've been inspired to write more, thanks to your suggestions. Of course most of you wanted no one to die, and neither did I. I had a plan for how the fanfic was going to end if Sana died, but it would be a lot more work. So, no one is going to die… not yet, anyway. O.o Oh yeah, no title still.

On another note, with my other Kodocha fic, it's intentionally corny, so don't tell me what I already know, kay? ^_~

Plus, the people might be a tad OOC somehow, but I dunno how just yet. Just read. ^-^

Disclaimer:     Miho Obana owns Kodocha and all related stuff. Although I wish I did, I do not own the butt-kicking series!

A Title-deprived Kodocha Fanfic

            He kept running, forgetting the jacket, forgetting the umbrella, and ignoring the ice-cold droplets stinging his overheated cheeks. Akito didn't want to think, he just wanted to see Sana.

            … Wanted to see her.

            If he thought too much, he'd get depressed, which he'd hate.

            Furious, angry, sad, all emotions that ran past him.

            _Just stop thinking…_ He kept telling himself. But he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like if he could never hear her cheery voice, hold her in his arms, or aggravate her to no end anymore?

            He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just had to see for himself. 

When he saw the large blue building come into view, he slowed his pace, his breathing a slight heavier. "H-hospital…" He panted, as he slowed into an easy walk. As he walked past the automatic doors, he stumbled to the front desk.

"Wh… Where is… Where is… Kurata Sana…?" Akito breathed.

The reception woman eyed him curiously, finding his drenched appearance a bit odd. "I'm sorry, but she's in a private room, and only close friends and family are admitted."

He released his steely glare. "I am a close friend."

"Sorry, sir, but you need proof."

"He's a good family friend," said a calm, but quite clear voice from behind, "so please let him see her." Akito turned his head to find Kurata Misako, dressed in a dark blue kimono, wearing her hair down, which she only did when she intended to be serious. He turned to face her fully, and bowed his head.

"Thank you." He responded, and looked back up at her. "I'm also sorry."

Misako forced a small smile onto her lips, and shook her head. "No one needs to be sorry, I just want to make sure that…"

"Sana's fine. She'll be okay, right?" Akito finished for her. Misako started down the hall, and he followed. "She'll be…"

"No one can tell yet. She hasn't woken up."

"What about Sunglasses?"

"Sagami? Ah, yes, he's all right. Resting at the moment, with a few bruises and a broken limb I'd presume, but he's fine."

"Oh."

"I hear the wet look is popular, nowadays." Misako said, waving a paper fan. Akito looked down, to find that he, indeed, was quite soaked once more. She stopped at a door with a sign that read "Kurata (daughter, 15)". "Go on, Hayama-kun. Take your time."

He nodded to her, and slowly opened the door. The sight that was held before him almost shocked him.

Her face was cleaned of any blood, but it still had remnants of bruising. Her left arm and right foot was put in a cast, and she was quite pale. But she kept a peaceful expression upon her face. He stepped closer, until he was beside her. Akito gently cupped his hand on Sana's forehead, and brushed her bangs away from her face. He sat down, and softly stroked her hair. Sana stirred faintly in response and his hand retracted quickly.

"Sana…?" he whispered. She draped her arm over the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "It's open." He said softly. In came a man dressed in a white coat with thick glasses. A clipboard was tucked under his arm.

"Ah, the famous actress… It's a terrible thing, for this to happen." The man said in a soft voice, as if he might wake the patient.

Akito nodded, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend. "Might I ask how you know her?" The man continued.

"No," he responded. The man smiled crookedly, nodded and checked the heart-rate monitor. 

"I see. Well, from what we can see, she's going to make it…"

"Oh?"

"But, we found a shard of glass dangerously close to her spine. We've yet to know whether or not it can affect her walking abilities."

"What?"

"That's all that I can say for the time being. Visiting hours are almost over, it's better that you make your visit come to a close."

"Fine."

"Hayama…?"

Akito spun around slowly to Sana's direction. Her eyes were open, but she remained completely still. He nodded his head in response.

"You're… You're here. Sorry… I didn't get a chance to call you…"

Akito scratched his head, and recalled what she said before he left her. "Baka. Don't say things like that."

She curved her lips upward, and gave a faint laugh. "I know. Well…" She paused, and looked at the ceiling. She nestled her head in the pillow, and closed her eyes again.

"Sana?" He asked, leaning closer. She fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now." The doctor interrupted, and held open the door. Akito glanced at him… and left.

At school…

Now he never usually paid much attention to the teachers, but ever since news of Sana's accident came, Akito tuned out the reprimanding of his teachers and others around him even more so. Tsuyoshi usually could not tolerate such behavior from his best friend, but he understood the circumstances, so he often let his friend be.

"Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi called, running after Akito during lunch break. Aya was right beside him, holding a bagged lunch. Akito looked over his shoulder and stopped walking. "Want to have lunch with us?"

"No thanks." He simply answered, and resumed walking.

"You haven't eaten much since… Since that day. You're getting thinner again!"

"Who asked you to notice…?"

"Now, listen--"

School chimes sounded, and a female voice rang over the P.A. system. "Hayama Akito, please report to the principal's office," the voice announced. Akito turned toward the school entrance, and walked to it, ignoring looks he was receiving.

In the office, he sat opposite the principal, having an un-announced staring contest. The principal rarely ever opened his eyes fully, so Akito was sadly losing.

"Hayama-kun," the light-hearted principal said. "There's a phone call for you."

Akito cleared his throat slightly. "Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

He didn't respond, and instead handed him the phone. "Mm… Hello?"

"Hayama!" A weak, yet cheerful voice sang into the phone. "I can't talk long because it's time for lunch, then my medication, and then I have to run for some test! Huh, doctor? I don't have to run? Ohh, you have to run tests! Why didn't you just say that to begin with? Huh? Why are you on the floor? Aren't you a professional? Oh, Hayama! I didn't realize you were still there! You should talk more!"

"Yeah," he merely responded. He was shocked at her sudden burst of energy, even if she had been in the hospital for a week.

"Anyway, they said I'm getting a little better now, but I'm strained to a wheelchair! Eh? What are you trying to say, Rei-kun? Oh, yeah, Rei-kun is better, too! He was actually thinking of setting up a press conference for me! Can you believe that? What nerve! Wait, what? I'm not strained? Oh, sorry, I meant to say I'm _re_strained to a wheelchair, but that's okay! I could use a break anyway! Haha! Oh, what was I calling for?"

Akito broke a small smile at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Oh, I remember! You have to visit me! It's a little lonely, even with all the 'get well soon' cards, 'cause you can't talk to them, you know? Not even the singing ones! (A/N: You know, the greeting cards that play music? I love those. *-*) Plus, the hospital food isn't terrible, but it's not anywhere near great. I miss Shimura-san's cooking, in fact, I miss all my family and friends!" continued the obliviously blabbering girl. "I haven't talked for three days, so if I stop making sense, please tell me!"

"You never make sense." He answered.

"I don't? Oh, well, that's okay. It's better to be carefree then _kininaru_!" At the sound of this, Akito pictured a bear hanging for it's dear life to a tree branch. It amused him. "Aaanyway, like I was saying, you have to visit! If given permission, I can be taken out for a while, but they said I might not be discharged from the hospital for another two weeks or so. Whoever knows why. Oh, how much time has passed?"

"Six minutes."

"Ah, lunch started a minute ago. See you later!"

"Ja na." He hung up.

"Do you want to leave early?" The principal asked.

"No, I can wait. Thank you." He got up, and left the office.

After school, Akito walked over to the school garden, and picked off a white iris. He examined it, and carefully placed it in his jacket pocket. When he got to the hospital, he came to her door. He pressed his ear against the door, and heard sharp breaths coming from inside, followed with a thump. He knocked on the door.

"Sana? Daijo-bu?" He asked, opening the door. "Oh, sh…"

Sana was lying on the floor, beside her, a broken water pitcher.

A/N: Lah-dee-dah-dee-dah! This ficcy's gon'be suucckky… This ficcy's gon'be suucckky… Haha… I've been inventing songs all day. Today was the school dance, where I made a song about the wieners they served. Don't ask why. ^_^ Anyway, keep reviewing! If you people like it enough, maybe I'll actually finish a story, for a change… Anyhoo, bye-bye!         -Haru no Hime


	3. Chapter 3

A Title-Deprived Kodocha Fanfic  
  
by Haru no hime  
  
(btw... Even though I've received many suggestions, I'm leaving it as is for the time being. Perhaps when this is all finished I'll make a proper title for it ^~)  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. This is merely a fan-made piece of fiction about my favorite series ever. ^_^   
  
-  
  
A/N: Wow, It's been long enough, hasn't it?! xD To be honest, I've completely forgotten about this... Thing. Whoops~ sumimasen deshita. 3 I'm not really much of an anime fan anymore, but hey, I have nothing against it, so it's all good. ^_^   
  
FF.net has changed so much since my last visit. @___@ With the way it's organized and all.. *sweats* Wow.  
  
Last, but not least, I wanna say thank you to the reviewers... I hope I get some more reviewers by posting again! ;D I'll have to warn you, this is going to be a SHORT update. Call this a "filler chapter", if you will. My brain can't think of any new ideas... It's been buried in many other things lately... Ah.   
  
... Sore ja... DOUZO! ^^  
  
-----  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
-----  
  
"... Sana!?" Akito hesitantly said from the doorway. His hazel eyes quickly scanned the sight before him. The young girl, crumpled in a vulnerable ball on the floor, was completely still... Allowing the fluid in the pitcher to seep into her hospital gown.  
  
Bewildered, he went to her side and scooped her up into his arms. Sana began to stir within his hold until her eyes fluttered open. "Hayama--", she inhaled the name as if it were her first gasp of air after being underwater. "Thanks for visiting.."  
  
"Foolish girl," he shook his head and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Put me down on the bed."  
  
"Tell me what the hell happened!"  
  
"I'll TELL YOU," she raised her voice while pulling out her rubber hammer, "ONCE YOU PUT ME DOWN... Okay?"  
  
"Done." He walked beside the bed and dropped her onto it.   
  
Sana looked hesitant to talk further. She gave nervous glances around the room before speaking. "Well... It's really just a silly accident of mine.. Yanno, I'm dumb like that sometimes!" She laughed along. Hayama just gave a nod to show that he was listening.  
  
"... I just wanted to reach over to the water pitcher. I was really thirsty. I started with voice training again today... My head started pounding... I just fell and took the pitcher down with me. I'm okay, though, really! Just a dumb mistake!"  
  
"Okay... You shouldn't try moving too much. You're still not totally well..."  
  
"Go home." She said quickly, giving him a cold stare.  
  
"What?" Hayama returned the cold stare.  
  
"... Why are you staring at me like that? What'd I do to you?" Sana asked, hurt.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I didn't say anything, Hayama... Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"GO HOME!" She screamed, throwing her pillow across the room and breaking into tears. Taken aback, he went over to embrace her.  
  
"Calm down... Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine.. Thank you..." She buried her face in his sleeve, just to find herself pulling away. "Why'd you come here?"  
  
"To see you, stupid."  
  
"Don't call me stupid! GO HOME! I don't want to see you!"  
  
"What are you--"  
  
"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO EVEN COME HERE? GO!" She pushed him away and pointed to the door.  
  
He had the sudden urge to tell her she was crazy, the sudden urge to kiss her until she couldn't talk anymore, but most of all, the sudden urge to just go home.  
  
The leopard retreated with his tail between his legs today.br  
  
--  
  
"She's gone crazy." Hayama finally said after a long silence towards Tsuyoshi.  
  
"What do you mean, Akito kun?" Tsuyoshi asked as they walked to school.  
  
"She's nice one moment, then angry and asking me to leave the next."  
  
"Well," Tsuyoshi paused to think. "Maybe she's sick again."  
  
"Not that. Her personality's just whacked right now. She can smile... I saw her."  
  
"I dunno... You should see her mother about it, yeah?"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
--  
  
After school, he walked the familiar path to Sana's mansion. After ringing the doorbell, the familiar voice of Shimura rang through the intercom.  
  
"Who is it!?" She elderly voice sang.  
  
"Hayama, may I see Kurata san, please?"  
  
The gate immediately opened for him to walk through. Once inside, he was greeted by the eccentrically, head-dressed woman.  
  
"Hayama kun..." The woman smiled. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Hayama bowed in response. "Thank you... I've come to talk to you about Sana.."  
  
"Sana? All right, what about?"  
  
"I think something else is wrong with her..."  
  
----  
  
a/n: Yeah, nothing much got accomplished here. Told ya it'd be short, though! ^^;; I just felt I should update to let y'all know that this isn't dead! Hated the chapter, didn't hate the chapter, comments, questions, suggestions? Give reviews! E-mail me if you wanna talk! ^_^ lilrazzledazzlex@aol.com! I can't guarantee a very speedy reply, though. Gomen. ; Anyhow, I just wanna finish this fic so I can disappear altogether. I love writing, but I don't think I have a special talent for it anymore. I just wanna leave while I can still think of ideas, instead of turning out crap every single time. Anyhow... MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! ^_^ See ya~  
  
- haru no hime 


End file.
